Within
by Tamelion
Summary: Chapter 6's upHarry comes out of the closet and ron is supporting him. But not all the Gryffindors are cool with, which cause a problem. Worse is hes having fantasies about a certain blonde haired Slytherin Slash
1. Dreams

Don't worry folks, I'm going to finish ' You're not my enemy'. Don't you just love cliffhangers 

anyways, I can't believe I'm going to write a story as long a book. wish me luck. R & R.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~ ~ = thoughts

* * = dreams

" " = talking

Chapter 1: Dreams

Harry walked down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room and gazed at the house he had been in for 6 years. Over the years the paint had faded and had more dust that usual. ~ Even the Slytherin common room is cleaner~ Harry mused. He sat down on the couch near the fireplace and stared the flames absent mindly. He didn't even realize that Ron was seated beside him, giving him strange looks.

"Are you all right, mate?" Ron asked with a hint of concern.

" No, I'm fine." He responded, keeping his eyes on the burning wood." When you and Hermoine got 

together, how did you know you really liked her or even if you liked girls?

" Uh Harry, what do you mean if I really liked her or if I even liked girls?" He repeated, scratching his head. " Oh, I see were this is going. Harry, do you like boys?"

" Of course not!" He said a little to quickly, causing Ron to raise and eye brow. Suddenly he averted his eyes to the clock, " Would you look at, I'm going to go to bed, 'Nite" And with that he rushed up stairs to his room and slammed the door shut, leaving Ron speechless but concerned. ~ He never hides things from me, but then again he need his privacy. ~

While Ron was thinking, Harry went straight to bed just like he said. H e jumped in to bed and turned of the light, silently thanking McGonagall for letting him have his own room. " I hope tomorrows a better day."

Hours later

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*He ran his hands down the silky skin, while he circled one of the pink hard nubs beneath him with his tongue, earning a low groan. Slowly he licked his way down until he came to the boys waist band, He glances up, then he the boys boxer down and smiled at the throbbing flesh before him. With that Harry opened his mouth and took...* Harry suddenly jolted awake, memories of the dream suddenly came flooding back, making him pale.

Suddenly His room door was slammed open and Ron, Seamus and Dean came flooding in with sleepy and worried expressions.

" Are you all right, Harry? We heard you screaming." Dean asked.

" No, I'm fine, just had a bad dream. You guys can go back to bed." 

Before the they left Harry heard Ron mutter something that sounded like ' didn't sound like a bloody nightmare'. Harry didn't even try to go back to sleep so he spent the remainder of the night thinking about his dream. His faced paled suddenly, when he remembers that the boy had blonde hair. ~ I HAD A FANTASY ABOUT DRACO FUCKING MALFOY!!!!!~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued. you probly wont see this tomorrow so I would have finish the second chapter


	2. Revelations

All I have to say right now is R & R

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: Revelations 

Breakfast was crucial, Ron kept on blabbing about how Harry moans and groans in his sleep. All Harry could do was blush and disagree, which cause to argue even more. Finally giving up and losing interest in the conversation Harry look over to the Slytherin table and noticed how quite they were. This year the Slytherin had kept a low profile, which is so unlike them. A lot of things have changed, like Draco Malfoy. 

The Blondes features soften and he had a little tan. Because Quidditch was canceled his muscles have softened to. He also noticed that there weren't lot of people there. A lot of the student's parents wouldn't let them come back because of the war. Draco had separated himself from some people like Pansy Parkinson, his Henchman Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

He was now in a small group made of him, Blaise Zabini (a boy) and Millicent Bullstrode; they were talking quietly which made Harry nervous. Suddenly Blaise leaned sideways and whisper something in Draco's ear, and Harry found himself looking into the same gray eyes in his dream. Quickly he looked at his food and fiddled with his fork. He could feel his face redden with embarrassment, so he hid his face behind his arms. A few minutes later, he felt something tap him on his shoulder. At first he ignored it and the tapping continue but the person or thing said nothing. Soon the tapping became annoying so Harry looked up and there Ron looking rather annoyed.

" Harry, were going to be...." Ron didn't even have a chance to finish his sentence, because Harry jumped out of his seat and ran out of the great hall in a flash.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry walked up to the Potions room door and stopped as he heard a voice which sounded like Lucius Malfoy. Without making a sound he crept up to the door and put his ear to it.

' Severus , It's dangerous. You know that Voldemort has doubts about you. You can't expect to go back there with out him making you drink the Vertisume potion. (-- Don't know how to spell it.) Let me do it, I am in the Inner circle after all. Maybe Draco can even help us.'

' No, My godchild will have nothing to do with this. He's just a kid and think just what Voldemort would do to him.'

' I'd rather not, Sevy'

' Didn't I tell you not call me that, Lu. Class is about to start, I think you should go. Use the fireplace in my room.' Harry heard a pair of footsteps becoming faint, until they finally disappeared.

Harry stood up smoothed out his robes with a big grin on his face. ~ Snapes done it now. ~

He opened the potions room door and walked in. Whiles he was taking his seat in right side of the room in the front row, he noticed that there was less stuff there than last year. (6th year). He sat there quietly and waited for the rest of the students to come in. ~ This is going to be a new day. ~

Potion Ended~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Man, That was horrible, my hair will be green forever" Ron whined. 

" Well, you should have done what I told you." Hermoine said.

" Well you should have been more specific." Ron yelled, which cause everyone to look in his 

direction.

" Guys, its nothing to fight about. Anyways I'll see you at charms. I need to go to the bathroom." With that he dashed of to the bathroom. 

As Harry entered the bathroom, he saw Draco Malfoy there washing his hands. " What are you doing here Malfoy?" He said, trying to put as much hate as he could in it.

" What do you mean, Potter? I can be here if I want to you moron." And with that he said nothing more which surprised Harry. For a brief moment Harry stared a Draco, but then blink as he noticed that Draco was trying to speak to him. ~ Since when was Malfoy, Draco? ~

" What?"

" I said what are you looking at?" He sneered.

Quickly changing the subject Harry asked " Malfoy, aren't you tired of being enemies? I mean aren't you tired of the insults flying back and forth."

" Yes. But I only do because this school needs a Slytherin and Gryffidor rivalry. Plus you didn't take my hand when I offered you my friendship. I'm surprised you're even asking me this."

" Well you were acting like a jerk. You want to be my friend? " Harry said, holding his hand out.

" Correction, I was acting on what my father taught me and yes I will be your friend." Draco said, shaking Harry hand. They both smiled a let go. " Were gonna be late for charms" 


	3. Shame

Sorry it took so long to update. I was busy updating ' You're Not My Enemy'.

Anyways I was thinking about making a HP/DM song fic. The song is Sheila E's, ' A Glamorous Life'. If you think it's a good idea, write it on the review thingy. R & R.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: Shame

Gryffidor common room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ron, remember yesterday, when I asked you if you really liked Hermione. Well I..." He got up and went into the stairway to make sure nobody was listening.

" Harry, what are you looking for?" Ron said from across the room." Anyways what were you going to say to me?"

Harry sighed and went back into the room sitting in one of the wooded chairs. " Well, I'm... I'm gay." He looked at Ron nervously. 

" Finally, that explains why you haven't dated any girls beside Cho." He said with a smirk. He sat in a wooden chair next to Harry and turned it sideways. " So who's the special guy?"

" Ron, I don't think your ready for this." 

" Try me, man."

" Draco Malfoy." Harry muttered

" Harry, come on, and tell me. I'm a very impatient man." He wined. When Harry didn't say anything he turned beat red. " DRACO MALFOY!" He yelled.

" While you're at it, why don't you tell everyone?" Harry rolled his eyes. He got up and turn his back towards Ron so he couldn't see his tears.

" I'm sorry Harry, I was surprised." He managed to choke out. " Draco malfoy of all the people, ARE YOU MAD" He yelled again. Harry wiped his tears away and faced Ron.

" Yea, I think I am. Mad about Draco Malfoy!" He said sadly.

Suddenly Hermoine bolted into the room, ready to shun someone. " What all the yelling 

about." She said, a bit annoyed.

" Oh, Ron and me got a little carried away with our games." He said.

" Whatever, anyways its almost time to go to bed. Ron come on let's go do some _homework._" She winked at Ron. Harry watched Ron and Hermoine go upstairs giggling like mad hyenas. " I didn't know you studied in rooms." H e muttered to himself. Harry hurried upstairs to his room, grabbed his invisibility cloak and ran out of the common room. He walked silently through the dark and silent Hallways. He continued to walk until he came upon the stairs and started climbing them. He took every step up carefully. As the door to the Astronomy tower came into view, Harry listened for filch. He pushed the door open and closed it slowly. At first he didn't notice the small figure on the floor near the fireplace until he took the cloak of.

" Draco, what are you doing here?" He asked.

" Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing? I'm Head boy." Draco beamed. Harry sat beside Draco and stared at the flames. " You seem to have allot on your mind. Care to share?"

" Have you ever like someone, who you know will never like you back?" He asked sadly. Draco suddenly faced him, obviously interested in there conversation.

" Not, that I know of, Well its no use to ask who it is, your obviously not gonna tell me." He said with a sigh. " Since, were going to be friends, what your favorite color?"

" Hmm... Grey." He looked at Draco seductively. " Yours?"

Draco raised an eyebrow in response. " Emerald." Soon enough they were flirting non-stop. 

Next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Ron, It was amazing. After you left, I went into the astronomy tow and guess who was there. Draco Malfoy!" He said while they were exiting the common room. " He was flirting with me! With me." He said happily.

" Wow. Who knew your worst enemy could make your feel so good. Ok run that back. I mean good as in happy, Harry. Pervert. " Shook his head. He muttered that last comment. 

" I was thinking about tell the rest of the Gryffidors about my decision." 

" Are you sure about that harry, they might not like it." 

After Charms in Common Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Uh, guys I wanted to tell you something. I wanted to wait a while, but I decided that not was a good time." He looked at the group of Gryffidors nervously. " What I wanted to tell you is I'm gay. " He said with a big sigh. He noticed that the whole group had gone silent. " You're gay!" He heard Ginny screech. " How can you... It wrong.." Now she was nearly sobbing in her hands. " Look, what you've done to my sister, Fag queen." This time it came from George.

" How dare, you call him that!! " Ron growled, clearly showing his anger.

" Ron! Why are you sticking up for that, Dirty Fag" Hermione growled? " Are you gay too!!" 

" Come on Harry, the whole house has gone mad." He grabbed Harry by the arm and together they ran out of the Gryffidor common room, and bumped into Draco by accident.

" Draco, could we talk?" Harry looked back nervously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued. I spent all night on this, so you better like it.


	4. Changes

First of all, I want to say to all you people who keeping on reporting me, I'm just gonna put my story back on. So you're really wasting your time. And really starting to piss me of!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4: Change

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" All right." Draco said, as he started walking into the Great hall. So what is it you wanted to talk about?" He said sitting down on the bench.

" I was wondering if you would let me and Ron stay in your house for a few days?" Harry said, casting nervous glances around the Hall.

" What happened?" Obviously not surprised.

" Well, It seems that our house has turned against us and I don't think it would be safe to be around them without someone getting their feeling hurt rather badly." This time Ron responded and looked at Harry. 

" You can tell me what happened later. I have stuff to do, c ya' later." He said. Harry and Ron watch him leave with smiles on their faces. " Wow, he's changed. He didn't even call me weasel." Ron said.

"Well, you didn't call him a ferret either, I'm proud of you Ron. Oh yea, thanks for sticking up for me back there, I really appreciate it." He said thankfully.

" No problem. So what are we going to do now." Ron asked.

"You go to the library and looked for self-defense spells, and I'll go to dumbledore" " Right." And with that they left to do their jobs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Fizz wizzies? Gone with the wind? Adeamo Reamo?" Harry sighed and leaned again the wall. " Why couldn't he just use something simply like lemon drops." Suddenly the door started to open. " Why didn't I think of that."

" Ah, Harry what can I do for you." He said, urging him to sit in the chair. 

" Well, I wanted to um move to a new room. I don't want it in another house. But is it possible me room could be near the Gryffidor common room. I realy need this. It seems that the house has uh... some disagreements with me and Ron. I don't think Ron needs a new room. Do you think you could arrange this?" Harry asked hopefully.

" I understand Harry, It will be ready for you and Ron when you get back. Is there anything else you wanted?" Dumbledore said with his usual merriness.

" Well yes, I overheard a conversation between Lucius Malfoy and Professor Snape. They were taking about Voldemort. And Snape said something about going back to Voldemort, and Lucius told him not to and offered Draco to help him. That's all I remember, but if there anything I can do to stop them I'll do it." he said eagerly, leaning forward in his seat.

" Harry, I don't think you understand." Dumbledore said, looking up from his papers and putting his hands together. " Mr. Malfoy and Severus had no intention of killing someone, if that what your think. There both in the Order, a group formed by me and other people I can't name. And no I will not let you get involved with this. I know, who would have thought that the Malfoy's were good. You can go now." He said, dismissing Harry. Harry got up shaking, he couldn't believe that Lucius was a good guy, but he didn't say that. ~ Wow, just wait till I tell Ron.~

" Oh wait, Harry. Your new room is located on the east side of your House door and the password is Kalo tutus." Harry heard dumbledore call out behind him.

Library~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Did you find any self-defense spells, Ron?" Harry asked over Ron neck.

" Yea, A few. Will talk about it later, what did you and Dumbledore talk about?" Ron asked, closing the books he was reading and putting them in a pile.

" Well, we have our own rooms. And Lucius Malfoy is a good guy. " He said and smiled, waiting for Ron to react. 

" That's great Har-WHAT!!!!" Ron yelled, which made everyone in the library look in there direction. Ron wasn't doing any better... "*state of shock*   


" Yep. That's what I said. Lucius Malfoy is a good guy." Harry said repeating himself. " Ron, I'm gonna go back to the house and tell them were leaving. meet me at our House door ok." And with that he ran out of the Library.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry stepped into the common room and looked around for anybody. He spotted hermoine sitting on the couch, reading a book. He walked up to her and tapped her on her shoulder. " Hermoine, you are gonna see me and Ron in the Common room again. So you can tell everyone that. You know you acted like a real bitch today. And Ron might not say it to you but, I think his go to break up with you." Harry sneered " Good bye." He left Hermione speechless but angry.

"Ron, were going to stay with Draco a while. I don't feel like coming back here." Harry said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I only have 2 reviews so far. Come on people. I need your reviews to continue!!! R & R.


	5. Qutting

Sorry folks, My old keyboard wasn't working so we had to buy another one for $10. More reviews please! R &R

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5: Quitting

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dracois going to meet us in the dungeon. Let's go." Harry said, walking down the marble stairs and walked through the corridors with Ron following him. As they entered the dungeons Harry was getting nervous. At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a young man and beside the portrait there stood Draco tapping his foot impatiently. "It took you long enough." Draco said as he took notice of them. " Come on." He said turning around and murmuring the password. " House of mixed Faith." The portrait swung opened and he urged the two Gryffidors inside. Harry and Ron had noticed hadn't changed the slightest bit, It had more windows near the ceiling of the room but the decorations and furniture were still the same. Draco beckoned them with his hands to sit down on the couch by the stone fireplace. Draco disappeared behind one of the doors and reappeared with a tray of sandwiches, which he set on the table. Draco slumped into one of the wooden chairs next to the couch.

" Well, start explaining." He said impatiently.

" Could you check if anyone is in the corridors or the stairways. I don't want nobody eves dropping." He said wearily.

" Nobody. would dare listen to any of my conversations. You were saying." He said, tapping his foot on the stone floor. He scanned his eyes of the boy with the thick black hair and wrinkled his nose.~ He hasn't been having much sleep has he?~ " Bye the way Harry, you look like shit." He said smirking slightly. Ron looked at Harry suggestively, but Harry mouthed _no_. 

" Oh thanks allot ." He said sarcastically. " Anyways, the reason why I asked if we could stay her is... well our house doesn't seem to like me anymore. I'm not saying that All of them don't like me, anyways I don't think I can be in the same room with some of them without them throwing insults at me. I need to get away from it all. And if you want to know, Dumbledore has given Ron and me our own rooms. Our thing should already be in there. You know I think they might even make a bad decision and do some drastic." He focused his eyes on the stone floor, he was too ashamed of how his own house had treated him. Draco on the other hand wasn't fooled, he know there was more to the story, but he was going to have to dig it of Harry.

"The only thing you haven't told me is why some of them hate you. Oh do tell."

" I told them I was gay." Harry muttered.

" Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Draco said cupping his ear and leaning forward in the chair.

" I SAID I TOLD THEM I WAS GAY!!!!" Harry yelled.

" you're such a prick. Why go and do that. Couldn't you have kept it to yourself... So this person you were talking about is a guy? Who is it. Justin in Ravenclaw? Blaise? The Irish boy? Thomas? Tell me" He wined, and hid his smile behind his hand. Some of the Sytherins poked their heads through the doorways because of all the yelling, but Draco shooed them away and closed the doors.

" I might as well tell you were your going to be sleeping. Follow me." He said motioning them. He opened one of the doors and in that room was a staircase. They went up the stairs quietly until they came upon tow doors. They took the door on the right, which led into a room full of beds. They kept on walking until they came upon another door. " This room use to be fore people who were handicapped. You know, like blind." Draco said as he pushed the door open. In the room were to beds, two closets and one window. The stone walls were covered with Gryffidor decorations, Both looked at Draco questionly, but he only shrugged.

" If you're going to be staying here, you'd might as well be comfortable." He said, exiting the room.

" Man, The Malfoys have changed. It almost scary." Draco yelled" I HEARD THAT!" from the other room. Ron jumped on the bed and sighed. " Wow, this bed is even softer than the ones in our House. I think I'm in heaven."

" Everybody's changed, even you. If this happened to years earlier you'd be tell me how awful it is." The days went bye fast and Harry and Ron found themselves getting closer to Draco. They hadn't gone into the Great hall for two days. You see they would eat in the Common room. Soon enough they found themselves getting ready to leave the Slytherin and go into their new rooms for the first time. " Thank you for letting us stay here." Harry said, hugging Draco and kissing him on his cheek.

" Come on, Ron." He said, dragging Ron out of the Sytherin common room.

"Ooh, I think Harry just made a move on you, Drake." Blaise teased. Draco stood their flabbergast , blinking a few times then he scowled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Here we go." Harry said, taking a deep breath. They started up the stairs and jumped as they heard their names being called from behind them, It was Dean.

" Guys, I'm so glad I found you, Hermione told everyone you weren't going to be in the Gryffidor house anymore. There up to something, several time I've seem Ron's brothers,

Hermione, Lavender and her sister, Ginny and Neville hunched up together discussing something. I think it has to do with you Harry. I'll try to find out what they're doing. Seamus and me will work on it. Till then you'd better watch your back and it's ok to be gay Harry. I mean I am. Many witches and wizards are gay, like... like um Draco Malfoy." Harry making a choking sound. " You alright, Harry?" Dean asked.

" No I'm fine." he muttered.

" I have to go." And with that Dean disappeared behind the portrait of the fat woman in a pink dress. " Hey! You might just have a chance." Ron winked.

Breakfast~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Ron walked into the Great Hall, uncertain which

table they should sit at. Harry looked at Draco, who nodded and moved over, so there was enough space for two people. They approached the table and sat down between Blaise and Draco. They noticed that the whole Hall had gone silent and the Professors were looking at him questionly. The Ravenclaws looked like they knew all about this, The Hufflepuff looked astonished and afraid, The Slytherins were expressionless and The Gryffidors were glaring daggers. ~This is going to be a long day~ Harry thought.

After D.A.D.A.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Madam Hooch?" Harry yelled, moving I\his eyes over the field.

"Over hear, Dear." Harry looked over to the Quidditch stand and saw madam Hooch kneeling over a really big suitcase with the Quidditch balls in it.

" Madam Hooch, I'm quitting the Gryffidor Quidditch team.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was crappy wasn't it. This is the Longest chapter I've written so far cool!. Anyways R & R.


	6. Games

Sorry folks its a long story! Anyways who ever reported me is about to meet the bad side of the girl! Now about why my 6th chapter was delayed. My computer wouldn't let me in. It didn't crash or anything like that but it would let me in. So I had to wait 2 whole weeks till we could get it fix. Finally when I got it back I discovered that the computer I have isn't the computer I have. Weird huh? Well its like this. I *had* WINDOWS 98 now I have WINDOWS ME. I mean its my computer cuz I still have the same un outer frame of my monitor. And now none of the stuff I had in my old computer isn't on here anymore. Including my stories so I can't put some stories back on. I'M ABOUT TO KILL WHO EVER REPORTED ME!!!!!!! *tries to find happy place*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6: Games

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Madam Hooch frowned and looked up at Harry. " Why Harry? Your the best player this school has had in years. " She got up and stretched a bit then she turned her attention back to harry. " Why quit now anyways?" Harry squirmed under Madam Hoochs catlike eyes.

" I just don't want to play anymore." And with a nod He left the pitch in despair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry sat at the ledge of the Window and gazed out into the countryside. The sun was just over the horizon, lighting the dark forest. This went on for some time until the sun was in the sky, the birds were chirping happily and from the opposite side of the room he could hear his room mate awakening.

" How long have you been awake?" Harry heard Ron ask from the opposite side of the room.

" I don't know. A couple of hours. It's 7:13 a.m. you'd better get ready. I already took a bath." Harry heard Ron sigh and shuffle in his bed. 

With a sigh Ron tossed of his covers and pull himself into a sitting position. He got up and headed towards the bathroom door which was next to the Ivory colored window by Harry's bed.

Just as Ron disappeared through the door he mumbled something which to harry sounded like ' bloody morning. 30 minutes later Ron came out of the Bathroom looking like a really big white rat with dripping red hair and a towel around his waist. The same moment Ron came out harry burst into its of laughter, he had never seen his friend like *this* before.

" Whats so funny?" Ron asked Harry, who was now on the floor laughing and holding his stomach. He ignored his friends effort to stop laughing and retrieved a small towel from one of the closets in his dorm and with it he dried his hair. Then to tugged at the towel around his waist which slipped easily off and dried himself off with it. He noticed that harry wasn't laughing anymore and was now looking at his groin area

" Your eyes are suppose to be here," He pointed two fingers towards his face." Not down there." He winked at harry and slipped his boxers on. 4 minutes later.

"Okay, I'm ready. Lets go" 

To Breakfast~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" There he is!"

" Who? Harry?"

" Who else would I be talking about?"

" I dunno."

" I heard he quit the Quidditch team."

" Are you serious?"

Whispers followed both Harry and Ron the moment they entered the stairway. " Is it true, Harry? Did you quit the quidditch team?" Harry nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it quickly as they entered the Great Hall. Mostly everyone was starring at Harry, especially the gryffindors and the teachers.

" I'll tell you later." he said as he joined Draco and the other Slytherin's at their table. The Great Hall was filled with chatter and whispers, which made harry smile since people haven't had as many conversations as now. Another reason is because Blaise and Ron were fighting over which team would win today (Saturday). 

" Now way? You quite the team?" Blaise asked harry in astonishment. Once again Harry nodded and fiddled with his fork. Draco on the other hand had a huge grin on his face. " Were gonna kick some Gryffindor ass!" He had this dreamy look on his face.

" Draco, I think your scaring harry." Millicent joked.

"But without Harry, the gryffindors won't stand a chance.!" Draco said gleefully.

" What makes you think that." The voice came from behind them Draco, Harry and Ron found themselves looking at angry Gryffindor's.

" You know why." Ron coldly, glaring at his brothers. Draco, Blaise and Millicent pulled out their wands and hid them under the table.

" We don't need you , Potter." George snarled " We never did."

" Well, we'll see today." Draco said smirking

" No one asked you, ferret face." Hermione sneered. Suddenly all of the Slytherins at the table pulled out there wands and pointed it to the group of Gryffindors. Just as they turned to leave Ron said to Hermione " Just so you know its over! Did you know that one of your boobs is bigger than the other and I know you were just using me because you didn't want everyone to know that your a lesbian." Ron said. The rest of the gryffindors looked at Hermione, who burst into tears and ran out of the great hall crying.

" That really wasn't nessesary. I wouldn't even do that." Draco said to Ron.

" What can I say, she deserved it.."

At the head table Snape and Dumbledore shared curious looks.

30 minutes before Quidditch Match~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry followed Draco halfway to the dungeons and pulled him aside. " What are you my personal stalker now?" Draco said arching and eyebrow. 

" No, but do you know the gryffindor seeker is?" Harry felt aukward. He was talking to Draco Malfoy like were buddies from the beginning and not enemies. ~ If only Sirius could see me now.~ Harry blinked back his tears and tried to concentrate on something else, like Draco's face.

" No... WHO IS IT?" He yelled .

" It's Hermione." Harry watched Draco skip down the corridor to the Dungeons. Harry returned to the main Hallway that is connected to the Great Hall. He climbed the stairs and headed towards his dorm. As the Gryffindor portrait came into view , he heard some commotion inside. When he was finally atop the staircase, the portrait door swung open and Hermione was throne to the floor by both Fred and George. Suddenly Ron appeared from behind harry looking as astonished as he did. The Portrait door was closed then swung open again, this time books, papers,clothes, luggage cases and a cat were throne out, obviously hermione's stuff. Hermione got on her knees and put her suff in a big bundle. She looked up and glared at Ron. " This is all your fault. Don't ever speak to me again." She sneered. 

" I was going to help you, but you seem to have everything under control and I never was attending to try to speak to you." Ron looked at her from top to bottom and shook his head. She launched herself at him,but fortunately he had seen this and he dodged her easily. Then he shoved her against the wall hard. ( I told you I didn't like hermione. oO I need some Haterade .)

Ron was at the verge of choking hermione until Harry snaked his arms around his and led him down the stairs towards the dungeons, where he know he could find Draco. Behind them they could here someone crying. They shared looks and ignored it. They weren't even halfway to the dungeons when they ran into Draco and the rest of the Quidditch team. ( Well quidditch isn't canceled anymore and Draco rejoined) " Whats wrong with 'him'?" Draco asked.

" Hermione." Harry growled. The blonde boy looked at harry then Ron and shook his head. 

" You better go to the Quidditch pitch. The gamed about to start in 10 minutes."

" Good luck then." Harry said while running towards the Great Hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By 2 o' clock the whole school was out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Ron and Harry joined Blaise and Millicent in the east ham fan up, almost near the top row.

Meanwhile in the locker rooms, Draco and the team were changing into their green Quidditch robes. Allan Morse (a 7th year) gathered his team into a circle.

" This is going to be it! Without Potter they won't win. Draco I want you to keep your eyes focused. Arnie keep your eyes on the Bludger. Same goes for you Parkenson. Alright lets do it." Mostly everyone rolled their eyes.

Draco and the team followed Allan out of the locker rooms, and walked onto the field. They beamed as they heard the cheering coming from the Sytherins. 

" Mount your broom, please." Draco heard Madam Hooch say. He mounted his Nimbus two thousand and four (bought the latest one)just like what he was taught in his first year. She blew her whistle and there were off.

" The Quaffle is immediately passed to Label Tsnumai (African) to Jessica Castur (also a 5th year. so is Label)" Dean said over the speaker. Draco looked over to hermione and noticed the nervous looks she was giving her teammates. ~ If she keeps that up, I'm bound to win~ Draco said to himself. The score was 360 to 220, Slytherin leads by 110 points. Suddenly Draco saw a flash of gold pass him below. He dived downward after the streak of gold. Hermione had seen it and was a few inches behind him. Draco went faster, he saw the bludger heading straight for him so he went upward. Unfortunately Hermione didn't see it and was knocked of her broom. The whole school watch as hermione's lifeless body fall to the ground. Draco dived again, this time the snitch was near the Gryffindor's stand. The crowd saw him clamp his has around something and lurch his broom upward before he crashed. Draco opened his hands and stared at the golden ball in his palm with wide eyes,

" Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch!" Dean Hollered. The Quidditch was filled with loud cheers from the Slytherins stands. Draco Beamed at them one again

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Guess what? Cliff Hanger!!!!! Oh I want to give my thanks to AnimePrincess You have been like my most treasured reviewer. I want to say Thanks *blows kisses*


	7. An Odd Enemy

1 . . . . . .

I feel like I betrayed my fans by waiting almost 2 years to update this. At least I think it was 2 years ago. Oh well, I'm sorry I've just been to distracted in order to right, but me and T.E. . have decided to update all old fiction, so here you go. Plus I'm making it longer, I have a couple of weeks till school starts, so why not, I'm not doing anything special. Well I'll shut up now

**Title: **_WithIn _

**Author: **_TameLion_

**Pairings: **_HPDM, _

**Summary:**_Chapter 7's up Harry comes out of the closet and Ron is supporting him. But not all the Gryffindor's are cool with, which cause a problem. Worse is he's having fantasies about a certain blonde haired Slytherin Slash  
_

**WARNING: **_These series of fictional stores contain slash material. Now if you don't know what slash is or missed the labels in the summary than, slash is fictional stores holding 2 male characters going at it like bunnies. So if you dun like, then dun read. _

**Disclaimer: **_ I don't own Harry Potter, not one single part of it. Oh and please don't sue , I don't own anything. SO I'd advise you not too. _

**Chapter 7: **_An Odd Enemy_

Across the field, the Gryffindor team faces fell quickly. Some looked shock as others seethed with anger. From Draco's position, he could see the pissed off looks sent toward the ground where Hermoine's unconscious body was being lifted onto the stretcher. Secretly he felt pity for the girl, but the roars of pleasure from the crowd caused him to forget about the other team and flaunt the snitch in his hand. He glided slowly around the arena with the snitch in hand. Once he was a few feet over the Slytherin stands, he spotted the ex-seeker and lowered his broom.

" Potter!" Harry's head jolted up and he registered the person who had called out his name. He quickly pushed through the slytherin students to the edge of the stands.

" What?" He yelled out, the cheering quickly over powered his voice. The other boy flashed him a big grin, Harry blinked a couple of time. He'd never seen the other boy smile so openly, secretly he felt himself melting into mush.

" Here. A Present. " The blonde boy tossed the snitch with ease to the other. Lucky for Harry, Quidditch enhanced his reflexes, his hand went out and caught the snitch with one swift movement. He stared at the warm globe in his hand and looked back at the other boy, but he was gone. Thousands of thoughts ran through his head, but only one shone brightly. Maybe there is a chance that Draco might have liked him. He placed the golden globe into his pocket and returned his attention to Madam Hooch who was giving the winning speech. Unconsciously his left hand ran the outline of the globe in his pocket.

Down on the field, Madam Hooch shook hands with the Slytherin Captain and asked both teams to shake hands. There was a pause, you could practically heard a pin drop throughout the entire Stadium. Slowly both teams approached each other, but no one made a move to shake anothers hand. It was like a big staring match all into one, well before Madam Hooch cleared her throat and sent each team a glare.

That was her glare that meant it was an order. Both captains consciously gulped and moved forward. There hands touched just as quickly as they detached themselves from the other. Each teem turned around and headed to their respective lockers. Harry caught Draco just as he was through the door. Visibly slumped, he picked himself up and followed the exiting students. On his way, he did notice the downtrodden expressions on his ex-houses faces. Slowly, a devious smirk rounded his features. ( Bwahahahaha, the famous Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's minds put together for a scheme, Oh ho ho The Gryffindor's are in trouble. I must also apologize to all you Hermoine lovers. To some it up, I hate her guts. Bai Bai )

Before exiting the locker rooms, Draco inattentively looked at his reflection in the mirror and attempted to perfect every curve and nook is his hair. Some of his teammates rolled their eyes and some found it down right funny and burst out laughing.

" Hey Draco, who's the lucky lady...or should I say Bloke. " A roar of laughter followed the jest. The blonde gave him the finger and returned to examination in the mirror. " Hey Potter don't need so much attention." The boy who had said it immediately regretted if after it left his mouth. On the other side of the room. The adonis lowered his comb and slowly turned to face his jester. ( damn I suck)

" Oh is that so, and I suppose you would need my attention? Well I'll tell you something, you surely will have my attention if you keep running your mouth. And I'm sure that's not what you want. " his mouth twisted into a little sadist smirk. One few people saw, and lived the next day. Shivers ran up the spines of his fellow teammates, no one really new what lay in the blondes head. Which made it even more dangerous.

The other boy put both arms up in defense and backed slowly away from him. " Hey, just a joke buddy. I guess I got a little more air than I thought." with that said, he turned around and fled to the showers. A huge sigh of relief came from some of the students as the tension was relieved.

Draco returned back to the mirror, but a tap on his shoulder caused his attention to shift. Nott, a fellow player stood behind him with a knowing grin plastered on his face.

" Hey it doesn't matter to me if you are with him or not, but do you think you could hook me up with that delicious peace of ass called Dean. " ( o.O...oh my. Looks like our boys have hit puberty)

Draco stood his ground and looked up at Nott is disbelief. A long pause passed, just enough for him to realize how serious Nott really was. He through his hands up in the air and left with a huff. Just as the locker door shut behind him, hysterical laughter boomed against the walls.

As he maneuvered himself through the many halls that held Hogwarts together, a flash of clothing caught the corner of his eye. Stopping in his tracks, he walked back in reverse to a small corridor connected to the hall he was in. Small noises were carried through the hall, he had nothing better to do, so why not another session of nosy sleuth Draco Malfoy.

Backing up against the walls, he carefully planned each step and softly glided into the small corridor, As soon as he came to the end of the corridor, he quickly recognized where it led. The corridor was connected to an older part of the Hogwarts which led to the haunted bathroom everyone was afraid off. He mad a soft noise and secretly gave the Gryffindor's points for picking such a place to hold a secret meeting. That ghost was in there, and it would surely alert them of his presence, it he stepped into the bathroom.

The turned sharply and came face to face with the door that led to the girls bathroom. Wait where they boys in there? ( I know, Draco is a bit of an idiot. No its Snape and McGonagall having wild monkey sex. . ;...) Sliding up against the door, he lowered himself to the ground and slitted the door open. Inside, from the bright colors, Draco's predictions where confirmed. A large proportion of of the Gryffindor house was huddled clothe together. Draco deducted points from Gryffindor for their stupidity in not putting a silencing spell over themselves.

Once the blond had heard all he wanted to hear, he picked himself up from the floor quietly, and headed towards his common room. By now the rest of the team including Harry and Ron would be there. He practically skipped with joy all the way there. ( such a funny thing, if you really thought about it. Draco skipping in a skimpy skirt...Am I the only one who would like to see that.)

Muttering the Slytherin password, the wall broke apart and gave way. As soon as he stepped into the room ,the wall slammed shut. A couple of kids flew a couple of inches out of their seats. It was only the first quarter of the semester and yet some still haven't gotten use to that. But back to the present, Harry was sprawled up against the couch while Ron who was on the grown seems a bit preoccupied with a chess match against Blaise.

" You guys want to put together the greatest scheme in Hogwarts history?" He exclaimed happily. Everyone looked up from the occupations. Even Harry removed his arm from his eyes and stared at the blonde with interest. Smirking he motioned each person together and started laying out the plan.

The Slytherins calmly sat in the respectable spots at the dinner table. The Great Hall buzzed with life from all four table, though the usually noisy Gryffindor table was oddly quite. From the Staff tables, all teachers shared curious looks, but paid more attention to the 2 quite tables. Something was definitely up.

The Headmaster rose from his chair and made a brief speech. " Congratulations to the winning team today, now let us all dine. " With one swift movement of his hand, loads of food appeared on the table and every one immediately dug in. Roughly upon 45 minutes into their meals, a large portion of the Gryffindor team left their benched and headed towards the other side of the room.

With the Gryffindor's steady approach each person part of the counter plan held out their wands under the table. Fred was the first to speak. " We congratulate you on your win today. We Gryffindors absolutely refuse to be sore losers, so we'd like to congratulate you the right way. " The group nodded and started to clap. Soon, the other tables followed suit and clapped as if there life depended on it ( sorry I was watching Endurance : Hawaii ) It was flattering, but just as Draco and his team were welcoming the praise, the blonde boy detected a spell cast from someone hidden in the group. Whistling softly, he indicated his fellow house mates, who instantly muttered a spell. To anyone father away, it might have sounded like they where thanking everyone.

Fred smirked and headed back to the table with his fellow teammates at his heels. As soon as they where seated a cry rang out from their table. George's shoved his food and stood upright, his body jerking slightly as if something was attacking him. Soon is spread like wildfire and almost every person at the table was jolting and scratching themselves (not including dean and Seamus. Some others too)

Fred looks alarm for just a second and then he turned his attention to the Slytherin table which was now in a fit of laughter. " It was you!" He shouted towards Harry, who fakes an innocent look. Draco silently taunted the red head, which seemed to do him good. The red head whipped out his wand ( no not that wand . ) and cast the first thing that popped up in his head.

" Crucio!" he directed it towards the boy with glasses.

Like an alarm system the spell bounced off an invisible barrier and hit him within seconds. The red head was thrown back against the table. Little did he know it was over, a think mass of goo and brown slime appeared above the Gryffindor table, by this time Draco had sent Blaise to retrieve Seamus and Dean. With in just a second, the spell that held it up vanished and the content went plummeting down on the Gryffindors. A thick odor of urine and other waste quickly covered up the smell of dinner. Kids at the other tables cringes and put their hands over they nose.

The scene at the Slytherin table was no better. A larger proportion of the kids held the sides of their stomachs from laughing through the entire ordeal. The Gryffindor table was deserted as most of them ran out of the great hall with the fowl stench following . Just as Harry thought it was over, they forgot about one tinny detail. Hermione.

She had walked in just right about the time Fred got hit with his own spell. Her mouth hung open in surprise, secretly she thought they deserved it, but the other half off her wanted revenge. She smirked...

Stepping away from the door, she arrogantly walk towards Harry who sat between Draco and Ron. Her eyes glided over to the blonde boy for a brief matter of time before she returned her gaze towards Harry.

" Now I know why you came here. You've turned your back against the wizarding world for this little faggot over there. " She pointed towards Draco. Wands came upright and pointed towards her petite body. It would stop her, not now. She unfolded the piece of crumpled paper she held in her hand.

" December 12, 2003 ( around the time. C.O.S. movie came out I think. ).

_Once again today I got in trouble for not paying attention in class. _

_That big off Snape isn't making it any better for me. But, I was so close_

_To being discovered. Yea, I should really destroy these pages. Well for the _

_Last time In this Diary I will say... uh I've liked D.M. since the first time I met _

_him at madam Malkins. _

Now who should be ashamed off themselves?" She turned on her heels and exited the Great hall with a huge smirk plastered on her face.

**To Be Continued...**

Yay it's a miracle, I actually updated. I know some of you are as shocked as I am. Sorry It was good when I started, but then through the chapter I just lost it. Anyways I spent about maybe 3 hours all together, trying to think up what to write and writing it. Of course this story has no plot which makes it kinda hard. It's very Ooc, I know. But that's what makes it funny. Anyways, like a said very Ooc.

Does anyways know if Blaise Zabini is a guy or girl. I think it's a guy. Now there is the other issue of pairing Ron with someone, I wonder who? Anyways R&R

Thanks to:

Kimi-sama - lol, that like #1 mix up. oh man that actually would be funny to see.

VoidedTears - thank you for all your reviews. # 1 reviewer.

SunGoddess1 - Thank you. No ones every said that one word to me.

Skimmie - I hope I pleased ya.

PineappleCube - Thank ya. I know, my grammar was bad then.


End file.
